The future Tessie
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: It's two years later and Tony and Jessie live with their kids. How are they coping? Why did they leave their jobs and who do they run into?


It was a Saturday morning in mid-Autumn. Tony and Jessie were taking a walk through the park with their two year old twins kids, Katie and Charlie. Charlie was wearing a Thomas the tank engine bobble hat. He also had a blue coat zipped up all the way. Katie was wearing a pink, princess bobble hat and a pink coat. They were both running ahead of their parents. Tony was wearing a grey hoodie. He had his hands in his pockets. Jessie was wearing her thick Texas sweatshirt. She had her right arm linked with his left arm.

Tony said, "Jess. Do you ever think about more kids?" She nodded.

He said, "Do you think we're at that place in time?"

She said, "Tony. I'm one step ahead of you." He looked puzzled. She said, "Honey, I'm pregnant."

He was speechless. They stopped walking. He un-linked his arm and hugged her.

She said, "I'm three months gone. I have a scan in a week."

He said, "Omg Jess. We're having another baby."

She said, "Yeah we are." He kissed her.

Katie shouted, "Come on Mummy and Daddy! We want to feed the ducks."

Jessie and Tony laughed and started walking again. Once they reached the twins they ran off again.

Jessie said, "Tony. When should we tell them?"

He said, "I don't know."

Then, they heard a scream. Katie ran to them.

She said, "Mummy. Charlie fell and hurt his knee."

Tony ran up the path. Jessie picked up her daughter and said, "Come on." They followed.

They reached Charlie. Jessie got a band aid out her bag and a tissue. She cleaned the cut and put on the band aid.

Katie said, "Mummy. I'm hungry."

Jessie said, "Well. When we get to the main park we can have the picnic!"

She said, "Yay!" They soon arrived at the main park. It was surprisingly empty.

Katie said, "Mummy. Can we sit here?"

Jessie nodded. Tony spread the blanket out on the grass. Charlie and Katie sat cross-legged on the blanket. They greedily grabbed a plate and piled it with the food Jessie had put out. Jessie and Tony put some food on their plate as well. Half an hour later they were finished eating. Tony was sitting next to Jessie. They both leaned back and lied on the grass. Katie and Charlie ran off to play. Jessie started to fall asleep. Tony watched her as she started to snuggle into him. He silently giggled as Katie and Charlie ran over to him with a pile of leaves each. They chucked them over Jessie. She woke up suddenly. All three laughed at her. She got up and chased the twins round the grass. Soon, she was out of breath so she sat down again. Tony had his legs out and slightly apart. She sat next to him. He grabbed her waist gently and pulled her to sit with him. She laughed. She sat just in front of him. He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her in closer. She snuggled into him. He brushed her hair to one side. He kissed her neck gently.

She whispered, "Tony."

He said, "What?"

She said, "I love you."

He said, "Love you too."

She turned her head and kissed him. Then they just sat there, content in each other's arms. Then, a voice said, "Jessie!"

It was officer Petey. Jessie got up and said, "Petey!"

She hugged him. Katie and Charlie ran over to them.

Katie said, "Mummy."

Jessie said, "What?"

She said, "Who's that?"

Tony said, "This is Officer Petey. He's one of your mummy's friends."

She nodded. Katie said, "Oh."

Petey then said, "How is everyone? Morgan, Christina, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri?" Jessie started to cry. Tony pulled her in for a hug. Katie and Charlie both hugged their mum's legs.

Tony said, "Okay Jess?"

She nodded. She said, "Petey. I got fired. When Morgan and Christina found out I was pregnant they got really mad. I was close to being fired. Then, when they found out I was dating Tony, they fired me and told me I wasn't allowed back in the building. So, Tony quit and we moved into an apartment. I'm not allowed near the kids."

He said, "Oh. I'm sorry I asked you."

She said, "Its fine."

Petey said, "If the kids aren't allowed to see you then why are you at the park?"

She said, "Because I know them and I know they don't go to the park in mid Autumn."

He nodded. Then a man walked over to them. He said, "Officer. I'd like to report something."

He said, "Okay. Bye Jess. Duty calls." He left. Jessie sat back down and snuggled back into Tony's arms. Katie and Charlie sat back down and cuddled into their mum.

Katie said, "Mummy. Who's Emma?" She said, "Honey. You don't need to worry about it. It was the job I was in before I had you. She was a kid."

She said, "Okay." Jessie hugged her daughter. Katie and Charlie ran off again.

Then a voice screamed, "Jessie!" A blonde girl ran over to them.

Jessie said, "Emma! What are you doing here?" She said, "We came to the park with Bertrum."

Jessie said, "Oh. Are your parents in town?" She said, "No. They've gone to Florida." Then a boy ran over.

He said, "Emma. Come on. Jessie!"

Jessie got up and hugged him.

She said, "Luke."

He said, "Jessie. Why did you quit being our nanny? I thought you loved it."

She said, "Is that what you were told?"

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah. Mum and dad said you quit because you hated the job."

Jessie hugged Emma and Luke and said, "No. That was a lie. I got fired."

Emma said, "What?"

Luke said, "Why? Please explain!"

Jessie said, "Well. I got fired because..." Tony Got up and hugged her.

He said, "You want me to?" She nodded.

He said, "Because she was pregnant."

Jessie said, "When I told your mum and dad they were very mad saying I was a bad role model. They eventually got over it and let me stay. Then they found out I was dating Tony they fired me. That was why I was gone when you came home from school. Tony quit his job and we moved to an apartment."

Emma said, "I am going to kill Mum and dad."

Luke said, "How come we haven't seen you then. You said even if you did leave you would still see us."

She said, "I got told to never see you guys again. You have no idea how hard it's been. I missed you guys so much. You could've always texted me."

Emma said, "We couldn't. Mum and dad deleted your phone number from our phones. They must have been pretty mad."

Jessie said, "Wow. I've missed you guys so much."

Luke said, "We missed you." They all hugged. Katie and Charlie ran over.

Charlie said, "Katie hit me."

Katie said, "He pulled my hair first!"

Jessie said, "Okay. Both say sorry."

They both said, "Sorry."

Jessie said, "Good. Now katie. Charlie. Say hi to Emma and Luke."

They both said, "Hi." Emma said, "Aww. They're so cute."

Jessie said, "Thanks. This is Katie and Charlie. Our kids."

Tony picked up Charlie. Jessie picked up Katie. Luke said, "Twins?"

She nodded. Emma said, "How come you never told us? How far were you when you left?"

She said, "Well. I was 4 months when I got fired. I told your parents when I was 2 months. I covered it."

Emma said, "Jessie. We better go. Can I have your phone number?"

She said, "Sure. Gimme your phone." She gave it to her. She put her number in and gave it back. They hugged again and Emma and Luke left.

* * *

**A/N so this is my new story. Now, should I keep it like this as a one shot or should I make it into a story and have Tony and Jessie tell the twins and Luke and Emma confront their parents?**


End file.
